Tangled Enchantment
by dreaminsapphire
Summary: What happens if the princes take a wrong turn and wind up in a completely different story? Find out in this story of romance and finding who you were made for.
1. Chapter 1: True Love

This will be my first full story I hope you guys like it. The first part is very repetitive if you've seen Tangled, please keep reading it will get better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tangled, Enchanted, any of their characters, or anything awesome!

* * *

><p>Tangled Enchantment<p>

I ran across the bridge right in front of the Stabbington Brothers. I could not believe the heist the three of them had been able to pull off! We had stolen the crown of the Lost Princess of Corona! I knew that with this crown he could buy myself my own castle, and I would never have to run from guards, steal, or even see anyone else on the planet again if he so chose. I liked the sound of that, Flynn Rider, living in my castle on the beach, alone with no one to bother me again. "Can you guys picture me in my own castle 'cause I certainly can!" I exclaimed. "All the things we've seen and it's not even eight in the morning! This is a very important day!"

I ran as fast as I could the two brothers were easily keeping pace. Finally, slightly out of breath, I stopped near a tree and leaned against it for a moment. That was when I saw it, the piece of paper attached to the tree. "No… no, no, no, no, no, no, no, this is bad, this is very, very bad, this is really bad." I said looking over the piece of paper. "They just can't get my nose right!" I said holding up the wanted poster for the twin thieves to see.

"Who cares?" One of the brothers asked, he did most of the talking.

"Easy for you to say!" I shot back looking at the poster below my own. "I mean look at you guys! You look amazing." I was suddenly interrupted by a whinny. I looked up and spotted a large group of guards. Quickly I stuck the wanted poster in his bag and ran off just a few steps behind the brothers.

Out of nowhere it seemed, a large outcropping appeared in front of us. I quickly calculated the height and estimated that I could reach it if he was on top of the two brothers. "All right, okay, give me a boost, and I'll pull you up." I said.

The brothers looked at one another. "Give us the satchel, first." The brother said.

"What? I just… I can't believe after all we've been through together, you don't… trust me?" I said with his best hurt look. Crickets went off from somewhere nearby. "Ouch." Grudgingly I held out the satchel, which the silent brother greedily took only to have snatched by his older (or I thought he was the oldest) brother. He put it on himself and let me climb up.

"Now help us up pretty boy." Stabbington said gruffly.

"Sorry," I said gloatingly, "but my hands are full." I held up the brown leather satchel for the brothers to see then quickly darted away from the brothers. I ran full speed and was surprised to run straight into… A TROLL! Wait that couldn't be right! The trolls weren't supposed to come to Corona, and I thought the guards would be nearby by now. What was going on?

The big yellow troll was running directly towards me but he didn't seem to see me so I stepped out of the way of being trampled. To my surprise he was… SINGING! What was the forest coming to? Singing trolls? I waited as the large creature passed.

"TR-UE LOOOOOVE'S KIIIIISS" His deep voice sent the entire forest to running.

Just when I was about to run from my hiding spot a man in a crimson velvet shirt with huge puffy crimson and gold sleeves rode up.

"Oh, you shall not prevail, foul troll. That maiden is mine!" He yelled out.

I was getting more confused by the minute. A young man, probably nobility was going to save a girl from Corona from a troll? I shrugged and moved on quickly. Flynn ran and ran until he felt he could run no more. Finally when he was just about to find himself a cave, or a leafy tree to camp out in he came upon an odd little house. The house seemed to have two layers and each room seemed to be circular in shape. It was white with… gold trim! Flynn couldn't believe his luck. I thought he must have made it to the next kingdom over, I had heard they used rounded architecture in the kingdom of… what was it called… Andalasia? 'Yes!' I thought that's it! I knocked on the door just to see if anyone was home. To my surprise a red-haired girl who couldn't be more the twenty opened the door a crack.

"You have come!" She exclaimed.

"I- What?" I asked.

"You must be my prince! I knew you would come! Although my dream made me think that you had blue eyes…" Her face fell slightly. "But no matter, now that we've found each other." She said dreamily.

To my surprise she started singing:

I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss

And a prince I'm hoping comes with this.

'What have I gotten myself into?' I thought silently.

* * *

><p><strong>Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please review! I will love you forever, and I promise you will find True Love's Kiss... Wait what? Disney says I can't promise that, it's copywrited... Awwww man!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: When Will My Life Begin?

**This is chapter two please read and enjoy and review! I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>When Will My Life Begin?<p>

Edward

"Look out below!" I the young and overly handsome prince called as I pulled the ropes tight around the legs of a huge yellow troll, forcibly causing him to crash to the ground.

"Amazing, Sire. Your tenth troll this month." My faithful servant and follower Nathaniel said. "Oh I love hunting trolls. Big trolls, little trolls, trolls, trolls, trolls-" Nathaniel said trying to climb up the face of this big yellow creature and effectively slipping, his hand shoving up the trolls nose. "Sorry." He said.

"Oh, that's okay." The troll said in his deep voice.

"Ah, trolls are fine to pass the time, Nathaniel," I said, "but my heart longs to be joined in song."

"I've been dreaming of a True Love's Kiss-" I cut off listening, somewhere in the forest a beautiful maid answered back in sweet singsong tones.

"Do you hear that Nathaniel?"

"Me? No. No. I hear nothing. Nothing."

"Oh I must find the maiden that belongs to that sweet voice." With that I mounted my white horse and turned the marvelous creature toward the even more marvelous voice. "Ride Destiny!"

I rode swiftly along toward that lovely sound. "True Love's Kiss." I sang to myself. Then from behind me a giant troll appeared out of nowhere. "Oh, you shall not prevail, foul troll. That maiden is mine!" With that I rode after the lumbering creature to try and capture him before he could eat the maiden that had the voice of my lover.

I chased the creature much farther than I thought necessary in order to find my true love's sweet melodious voice, but when I caught up to him I was surprised to find him standing next to a huge tower. This tower did not look like any buildings I had seen amongst the peasants of Andalasia, and I wondered briefly if I hadn't somehow crossed over into the next kingdom… the kingdom of the sun, or something like that…

No matter I knew I had to save whoever might be inside from the foul beast. I worked expertly with my ropes and was finally able to tie the beast down. Still, my curiosity got the better of me and spying a hook of some kind at the top of the tower I used a rope I had on hand to lasso it. After checking the rope's security I began to climb carefully to the top of the high tower, hoping all the while that the girl with the voice of angels was inside.

As I climbed I heard a strange voice coming from inside.

"Yes I have everything, except I guess a door. Perhaps it's better that I stay in… But tell me when will my life begin?"

I was soon able to pull myself up to the wooden frame of a window at the top of the tower and pull myself in.

"Hello," I called out, "I am searching for a maiden that has the loveliest voice in the entire world." I had just begun to look around when I felt something hard hit the back of my head and after a few seconds the world turned black around me.

* * *

><p><strong>So come on, I know you laughed a little... or not, please tell me. If you do I promise I won't lock you away in a tower for your whole life. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Prince Charming?

**This is chapter three. I hope you enjoy! I also hope Giselle doesn't sound OOC it was a little tricky writing this scene. Please review and let me know how much you love these two amazing movies.**

**I do not own Enchanted, Tangled, or their characters.**

**Me: Use the smolder! Now do I own them?**

**Disney: NO!**

* * *

><p>Prince Charming?<p>

Giselle

I could not believe that my prince had actually come I was so excited, I was still bothered that he did not have blue eyes like my dream told me he would, but a prince was a prince. He had the oddest clothing I think I have ever seen on royalty, a blue vest over a white long-sleeved shirt, long brown pants, and old leather boots. He looked as though he had been running for the forest for days on end.

"I know not who you are," he said in a voice as soft as velvet, "nor how I came to find you, but may I just say… Hi… How ya doin'?" His voice suddenly changed and he had this… what I took as supposed to be a charming smile.

His question slightly confused me for a moment so I just looked at him. "The name's Flynn," he continued. "How's your day going?"

"Fine I suppose." I answered softly. "My name is Giselle."

"Giselle," he said seeming to think it over, "So listen, I like you Giselle, and I was wondering if you might help me out, I am looking for a place to you know hang out, be alone, just for a day or two then I can get out of your hair."

"But you are my prince and… and we should go to your castle and get married and live happily ever after." I said straightforwardly.

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down just a minute! I knocked on your door, and you think that I am here to- MARRY YOU? I admit you're very lovely, but we've got to slow down get to know one another, you catch my drift?"

"Catch your what?"

"I have an idea, you give me a place to hide out and I'll take you to my castle afterwards, how does that sound?"

"Oh, delightful! I've always wanted to go to a castle!" I exclaimed.

"Great you got somewhere, or not?"

"Come with me." I grabbed his hand and walked outside with him until I came to a hollow tree. "Is this the kind of place you had in mind?"

He looked at it speculatively for a moment. "Well it's not like my castle, but it will have to do, I suppose." He said and I left him to settle in, or whatever it is he would do. When I got back inside my own home I noticed that he had at some point taken off his satchel. I was not usually one to pry but my friend Pip was already scurrying around inside it.

"Pip!" I scolded softly. He jerked his tiny brown head from inside the bag.

"What, you weren't curious about the wise guy's bag?" He asked.

"Pip that's wrong."

"But look what I found!" The chipmunk said pulling two items out of Prince Flynn's bag. The first was a gleaming tiara, fit for a princess, and the quality of which I hadn't ever seen before. The second was much more disturbing. It was a crinkled piece of paper that read:

'Wanted dead or alive

Flynn Rider

Thief'

I gasped. He wasn't a prince… he was a thief!

* * *

><p><strong>Hey now that you're all the way down to the bottom of the page why not press the little yellow and white button that says review! That would make Pip super happy...<strong>


	4. Chapter 4: Leaving the Tower

**This chapter took longer because the scene is rather legnthy and I had a hard time picking and choosing important things from the movie, and ways to phrase what the characters would say in this altered situation. I hope you enjoy and please review I love hearing from you and I love your suggestions about what should happen next! More action coming soon!**

* * *

><p>Leaving the Tower<p>

Rapunzel

I stood staring in horror at the man lying unconscious on the tower floor. I had not known I was capable of knocking him out. Mother had told me that all people, especially men, where wicked, cruel, selfish creatures, but I couldn't imagine that was true about this strange person on my floor. He had dark brown hair and he wore a red and white striped suit with giant sleeves that fascinated me.

I looked over at Pascal who pointed to the picture my mother had painted in red on the floor of men and their pointy teeth, then Pascal took two of his fingers and pointed them down like fangs and turned bright read. I slowly moved the handle of my frying pan toward my accidental victim and carefully opened his mouth. He didn't seem to have pointy teeth. Carefully I flipped his dark hair away from his eyes and looked in confusion. That was when his bright blue eyes suddenly flashed open again and in a panic I smacked him again.

I knew mother would be returning quickly so I decided to hide this proof that I could take care of myself. I worked for a long time to get the man into a position that he would fit inside my closet, and he even fell on top of me after one of my failed attempts. Finally I had him hidden in a way I found satisfactory so I moved a chair in front of the closet door.

"Okay, okay, okay," I said to no one in particular. "I've got a person in my closet. I've got a person in my CLOSET. I've got a PERSON in MY CLOSET!" I nearly yelled, than I giggled. "Too weak to handle myself out there, huh mother? Well, tell that to my frying pan." I said swinging the black pan on my finger, then all of the sudden it collided with the side of my head. I rubbed my head in pain. That was when I heard mother call in a sing-song voice; "Rapunzel, let down your ha-ir".

* * *

><p>After an almost explosive argument Mother left for a three day trip to go get the paints I told her I wanted instead of going to see the lanterns. It would all be just fine… I would return one day after my birthday and so would she. Carefully I walked to the closet and removed the chair from in front while holding my frying pan in a defensive manner. I took a breath then flung a strand of golden hair toward the closet, wrapping it around the handle, than I pulled the door open. My prisoner fell forward on his face and slid across the floor, I gasped, then seeing he was still unconscious I relaxed a little. I decided to tie him up, but of course lacking any rope, I used my hair to bind him to a chair.<p>

Pascal began to inspect him carefully then he used one little hand to slap the strangers face, instantly turning the shade of red of the man's shirt as if he would become a monster any second. After a few seconds Pascal slapped the stranger some more, when all attempts to get some kind of response failed he flicked his long pink tongue into the stranger's ear. The man jumped and Pascal fell off his shoulder.

He looked around him for a few seconds then spoke; "Where am I? Is this… hair?"

"Struggling…" I spoke, finally finding my voice, "Struggling will do you know good. I know why you're here… and-and I'm not afraid of you."

"Wha—"The stranger replied.

I decided now was the time to take my chances, slowly I stepped into the light that came from a small opening in the tower roof. "Who are you and how did you find me?" I asked my heart pounding in my ears as I spoke to a human who was not my mother for the first time in my life.

He seemed stunned for a moment, and then he spoke. "Fairest maiden, fear not, my name is Prince Edward, heir of the kingdom of Andalasia, and I have come to save the maiden with the most loveliest of voices from the foul troll that set upon her tower."

I looked at him in confusion. He talked in a way that was very different from mother and his speech was filled with words I did not know, like heir… kingdom… what could they mean? I raised my frying pan higher in front of me. "Who else knows my location?"

"Well, no one I suppose…" Prince Edward said. Pascal ran along the frying pan and looked the stranger in the eye, which seemed to frighten him.

"What do you want with my hair?" I said carefully circling the intruder. "To cut it, sell it-"

"Your hair? Why would I want to take your lovely hair from you?"

"Eat it… wait, you don't want my hair?" I asked, very confused. Mother had told me all people from the outside world would only ever come for my hair.

"No, fair maiden."

"Rapunzel." I replied.

"Ah, Rapunzel! We shall be married in the morning!" Then he started singing, which was the most surprising thing of all.

"You're the fairest maid I've ever met!

You were made…"

He looked at me expectantly. After a pause my curiosity got the better of me. "What does married mean?"

"Oh, um… Well, it's when a man and woman… uh… No matter I will take you back to my castle and they will tell you all about what it means."

"Your what?"

"Castle, it's a very large house… Have you not seen the castle of Corona?"

"What is a Corona?" I asked thoroughly confused.

"Oh, dear… Will you come with me? I will teach you along the way."

I looked at Pascal. He pointed to my painting of me watching the floating lanterns. He seemed to almost trust this stranger… almost. "I suppose… On one condition, I want to see the floating lights."

"You mean the lanterns for the Lost Princess?" He asked.

"I knew they weren't stars…" I said to myself.

* * *

><p>After a short time Prince Edward was climbing down the tower by the rope he had used to enter. I preferred my hair.<p>

"Look at the world so close and I'm halfway to it.

Look at it all so big! Do I even dare?

Look at me here at last I just have to do it

Should I? No. Here I go"

Quickly I slid down the golden cord. I stopped myself close to the ground and looked wide eyed at the strange green mere inches away from me. I stuck out my toe to carefully feel the ground.

"Just feel the grass, the dirt, just like I dreamed they'd be

Just feel that summer breeze the way it's calling me

For like the first time ever I'm completely free!

I could go running and racing and dancing and chasing

And leaping and bounding hair flying heart pounding

And splashing and reeling and finally feeling

That's when my life begins!"

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? I really like writing this story and your reviews really help me think of what should happen next. Please review: I have a frying pan and I am not afraid to use it!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Impasse

**Please enjoy I hope everyone doesn't seem too OOC, but I needed this chapter to explain a little of what will happen in the plot next. I hope you like it, please review constructive critisism welcome.**

* * *

><p>Impasse<p>

Giselle

The next morning the wanted thief showed back up at my door. I felt inside of me fear, but a deeper fear then when I had lost one of my treasures; this was a real fear that was caused by the thief in my doorway.

"Good morning, Sunshine." He said smoothly. "Your tree was quite lovely, m'lady." He said with an awkward bow.

"My name is Giselle, and I know your name, too, Flynn Rider." The tall man seemed to freeze, but only for a moment. He quickly pulled back his flirtatious composure.

"All right, all right, you got me." He said almost sadly.

"I- I- I did what?" I asked utterly astonished by his admission.

"I have an identical twin brother who is a thief and I said my name was Flynn because I wanted it circulating that he was in this part of the wood." He said quickly. I eyed him speculatively.

"A twin brother, huh?" I asked my hand falling to my hip, and my brow rose.

"Not buying it?"

"Nope." I said definitively.

"All right, my name is Flynn Rider and I am a wanted thief." He said with a sigh.

"Well… I know how we can fix this."

"Wait? Fix what?" He seemed almost panicky now.

"We can take the crown back to Corona and you can apologize and I am quite certain that you will no longer be chased down by guards."

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, and NO! Even if that was something I wanted to do, which it isn't, I highly doubt I could get even two feet inside the kingdom gates before the guards swarmed."

"What? Is the great Flynn Rider afraid?"

"No! I just really don't plan on spending whatever life I would have left in prison."

"Um-hmmm."

"Are you sure you won't just give me my satchel back and we can part ways as unlikely friends?" He flashed close lipped smile raise one eyebrow high and pulled the corner of his mouth back. I gawked at his_ 'charming'_ expression. "Usually my smolder is more convincing, this is kind of an off day for me."

"Hey! Hey pretty boy down here!" A small voice said from near my feet. "Yeah, I'm a chipmunk. The lady said she was gonna help you and when my girl makes a promise she is gonna follow through, got it?" Pip spoke up for the first time.

"Is that a talking squirrel?" He yelled in surprise.

"Chipmunk, actually." I corrected. "Now, do we have a deal?" I asked holding out my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said hope you liked it. Thanks to those who have already reviewed. For those who didn't shame from Pascal and Pip! What now? Review, it's the big yellow button!<strong>

**Review Reply:**

** .16: I know what you mean, but I didn't think Gothel would explain marriage. It is hard to know just how niave to make Rapunzel be. Thanks for the reviews they are very helpful!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Castle

**Sorry that I haven't updated this in forever hopefully I will be able to get the next chapter out this week. Sorry this chapter is so short too, I've been a little stuck for ideas, anyway here you go.**

**I still don't own Tangled or Enchanted.**

* * *

><p>The Castle<p>

Rapunzel

I couldn't believe all that I had seen! We were now riding on Prince Edward's horse. A horse! I couldn't believe I was riding a horse! I had seen pictures of them once but riding on one in person was a whole new adventure. Prince Edward seemed to want to hurry our visit to his castle knowing that we would need to return to see the Floating Lights, or as he called them lanterns. We finally arrived at his castle, which he explained was like a really big tower, and he wasn't kidding! His castle had several towers sticking up from different sides of it and there was a large building in between. I had seen a more beautiful building. The two of us toured all over the castle and Edward explained as best he could what many of the rooms were for, I didn't completely understand all he was trying to explain, but I was too excited to care that much. There was so much to see.

"-and finally we reach the gardens." Edward continued. His so called 'garden' was huge. It expanded as far as I could see with flowers of all shapes and sizes. Mother would have loved- I stopped, Mother would be furious that I had left. "Is something the matter?" the prince inquired.

"I- No, just lost in thought I guess." I replied softly." He shrugged and continued on his journey. I followed him for a short while, but then I saw a huge river that ran from part of the wall down into a hole. Mother had told me that a river that flowed down was called a waterfall. I walked towards it in fascination.

As I walked close to it I heard a voice from behind me. "What a lovely lady." The voice croaked out in an odd tone. I looked to find a woman standing stooped over behind me. Her skin was covered in lines that looked like ones that Mother had when she returned from very long trips. I noticed that she appeared to only have a few teeth.

"Thank you." I said, carefully reaching to find my hair.

"Do you like this fountain? The say it is a wishing well."

"A wishing well?"

"Yes child just close your eyes and lean in close and all your wishes will come true." She said so carefully I shut my eyes and leaned ever so slightly forward. What happened next was a blur where every second seemed to slow down to a year. I felt my balance failing, then I felt the bulk of my hair falling in front of me and finally I felt like I was falling, only this time I wasn't using my hair to slow me down. I noticed then that the falling feeling had stopped and instead a tingling feeling replaced it, then the world turned black and I could see and feel nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading! I hope you liked it. Review or I will send Narissa the evil hag to push you down a well MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (cough cough). Oh, too much, anyway, review please. (puts on puppy dog face)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7: Plans

**Hi there, I realize it's been a litttle while but I've been a little stuck on what to do next in this story. I am not particularly happy with this chapter but it works to set up things that will happen later. Just a heads up it changes P.O.V. a bunch of times. Any way please enjoy and review.**

**Hey, guess what? I still don't own Tangled or Enchanted. Bummer.**

Plans

Flynn

I couldn't believe the kind of day I was having! I mean finding a girl who not only was _not_ instantly in love with me, but she also had decided she was going to help me turn my life around. Oh, boy! I was in for it this time. I had tried everything I could think of, begging, threatening, even tried to get her to look away for long enough so that I could bolt: no luck. What was with this girl? Did she think she could just march into my life, reform my ways, and I would go off scot-free? Yes.

Finally after endless walking we sat down for a moment's rest underneath a large tree. After only a few seconds of rest I heard a noise in the bush. My flight instinct forced me to stand up; be ready to make an escape. Suddenly a white horse burst out of the bushes, not just any white horse, the Captain of the Guards' white horse. My day was getting better and better. This horse tracked like a bloodhound. It had taken all of yesterday just to lose him and here he was again.

I quickly started to make my escape, but before I knew it my legs were pulled out from under me and the horse was dragging me away by my boots! I yelled out and dug my fingers as deep into the ground as they would go, but before I knew what was happening the chick was grabbing my arms and pulling back.

"Easy boy, easy." I heard her say to the horse. Finally my foot slipped free of my boot and Gypsy, or whatever her name was stood between me and the now angry stallion. "Woah, woah, easy, easy."

The horse snorted in what I thought was anger. "Now, drop the boot." The girl said and slowly the horse obeyed. "Good boy… Maximus." She said reading his name on the sun crest that all palace horses wore. "Now, we were just on our way to the palace to help Mr. Rider straighten out his actions some."

The horse looked dead at me and then snorted. _Yeah right_. He seemed to be saying. "Here," she said grabbing the satchel from around herself, "You can watch it for us." She put it around the massive horse.

_Great, there goes my chance of escaping with the crown_. I decided that getting out with my life would be good enough. Now, to distract the horse…

* * *

><p>Gothel ran through the forest, something was terribly wrong. She stopped at the base of the tower. "Rapunzel, let down your hair!" She called up. "Rapunzel!" Finally in a fit of panic she ran around the tower and pulled off some of the purple-blue flowers that grew around its base revealing a spot where only small loose pebbles made up the tower. She scrambled to move those as well. Finally she ran up the staircase and flew up the short ladder to the main room of the tower. "Rapunzel!" She ran up the small staircase to the loft, and threw back the covers; pillows. Finally she ripped the curtains from the window. She saw something shiny in the middle of the floor and picked it up. It was a small gold coin from the country not far from the tower… Andalasia. She opened a drawer next to her own bed and pulled out a small steel knife.<p>

* * *

><p>Edward<p>

I had just been about to show my lovely Rapunzel the most beautiful flowers in our garden, I was sure she would like that, but when I turned around she was nowhere to be found! I was hurt that she would just run out on me like that when suddenly out of nowhere her little green chameleon friend shows up as starts running around my feet. I pick him up and he is panting hard.

"What's wrong, chameleon?" I ask calmly.

He points his green tail to the fountain and is making all kinds of chirping sounds that I do not understand. Until finally I get his message.

"Oh, you're thirsty, well come on." I say and carry the little thing back into the palace to find some water for him. _Maybe Rapunzel will be inside..._

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it. Please send me reviews they help me figure out where I want to go with stories faster. Thanks to those of you who are reviewing so far it means a lot to me.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The Big Apple

**I have three words of excuse for not writing in so long... write ers block! Anyway I finally found a little inspiration for what shall happen next in this story. In order to make up for my long absense I give you a super long chapter (that and there was no clear breaking point). Please enjoy.**

**The Big Apple**

* * *

><p>Rapunzel<p>

I was surrounded by darkness all around me. It was as if I wasn't even standing. I started to sing my song just for the comfort of my hair's glow, but the strangest thing started happening. It was as though there where suddenly a million stars all around me and they were moving towards me. I found my whole self glowing from, well, hair to toe. Finally all the stars stopped moving, but I started moving. I screamed in freight as I was whisked around in a frantic spiral by some force outside myself. Finally the movement stopped and I felt solid ground beneath me. From this ground there was a small beam of light, and I heard all sorts of noises. Carefully I looked through the hole to see what was on the other side. It was dark but I felt the barrier move so I carefully pushed it and it gave way. Carefully I climbed out of a large round hole and what I saw was overwhelming.

All around me there where these strange boxes moving quickly here and there and there where magic glowing boxes all around the sides of these strange towers. I tried to read some of the words but before I could really make out the strange language one of those magic boxes screeched to a halt right in front of me. The yellow box barely missed hitting me.

"Get out of the street!" A person yelled from inside the box.

"Oh, sorry!" I yelled in reply trying desperately to gather up my hair. I noticed that my hair somehow managed to feel heavier and harder to move. I ran out the street just as another of those boxes hit the first and many people started yelling. I had made it onto a pathway where many people where walking; in fact I had never seen so many people in all my life! Before I knew what was happening I ran into a table covered with utensils and all sorts of shiny things knocking some of it off.

"Are you crazy?" The man behind it asked, "Now you have to pay for all this!"

"I'm sorry." I said completely bewildered. Before I knew what was happening I was whisked away amongst the crowd and I could no longer see the strange hole I had emerged from. Please, can someone tell me how to get back to the Castle? Please, I need to get back." No one seemed to be listening; they were just staring at my hair. I ran as fast as I could down a staircase and was thoroughly lost. There was an even faster box down here that whisked many people away. All I could think to do was get away from other people before they decided to cut my hair.

Finally I was able to make it out of the strange hole I had found and come back out to what seemed like where I had entered, only there where far less people… only an old man in fact. I sat down for a moment to catch my breath. He looked at me strangely. "All I want is to go home to Mother." I said softly. He made a sort of laughing sound and grabbed onto my hair. I screamed in complete horror. Finally he ran lost his grip and I ran as fast as I could.

* * *

><p>Robert<p>

I stood just outside the mediation room where I had just been going over a divorce case for three hours. We had been so close to coming to a settlement when the husband and wife had gotten into a vicious argument… over a baseball card of all things! I was walking out the door when my secretary, Sam handed me my coat.

"Thank you."

"After a whole day of that you still want to get engaged?" She asked with skepticism. My whole day had been packed with similar cases.

"Those people got married on a crazy romantic whim. It's not like that with Nancy and I." I explained.

"Right, none of that crazy romantic stuff for you, huh?" She retorted.

"Oh, come on. I mean we're rational. We understand each other's strengths and weaknesses."

"Sounds like building a bridge… Have you told your daughter?"

"I got a present to ease her into it."

"With news like this I hope you got her a Shetland pony."

I turned to her with a smirk. "No, something much better than that."

Rapunzel

I had found some sort of pink castle atop a platform of some time and used my hair to pull me up to it. I figured they might know how to get back to the Castle where Edward would be waiting. I tried knocking on the wooden door, it was the strangest thing, it did not feel at all like any wood I knew of. I heard some voices behind me a man yelling, "Get back in here! Stop! Morgan stop! Hey!"

Then there was a small voice "Princess!" There was a pause and I thought perhaps they had left. I didn't really care to look. Mother was right people really did only seem to want my hair.

"Hey, lady!" I heard a shout from below that frightened me. Before I knew it, I was starting to fall… again. I grabbed on to the edge of the platform and held on below the man was shouting. "Don't let go!" I wasn't planning to. "Wait! Just hang on!"

I had an idea. Quickly I let go of the bar with one hand and tried to grab my hair. I succeeded, but my other hand lost its grip before I could do anything. "Catch her Daddy!" The other voice yelled.

Suddenly I was on the man who had previously been yelling. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." I said quickly trying to re-gather my hair.

"What where you doing up there?" The other person who I now saw was a small girl with hair a little like my mother's but much lighter in color.

"I was trying to find my way back to the castle and I thought this castle would know where the other one was."

"You need me to call somebody for you?"

"Well I don't think they'd hear you from here." I responded very much confused.

"What?" He asked. Then it started to rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading. You know what to do. Press that button and tell me what you thought. <strong>


	9. Chapter 9: Of Waterfalls and Hair

**Hey I know it's been a little while, but the inspiration faries have not been my friends. Anyway here is chapter 9 of Tangled Enchantment.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Of Waterfalls and Hair<p>

Flynn

I knew that once we got to the bridge I was done for, but what could I do with the giant bloodhound hot on me every second? There had to be some way out of this… Before another thought popped into my head I heard Giselle screaming next to me. The enormous horse instantly whirled my way but by the time he realized I was innocent he was on his knees and I saw the last person I expected tying the horses' legs together. There before me, complete with eye patch and red hair was one of the Stabbingtons. "Hey, you guys… so glad you caught up with me. You know I have been looking for you everywhere since we got separated and…" The glare Mimes gave me was enough to shut me up. It wasn't long before his brother showed up and he waved the satchel triumphantly.

"About time you paid toll, Rider." Sideburns said.

"We can work this out…"

"Or, how about you go join your lady-friend in the bottom of the river while we take the crown and never have to see your lying cheating face again? Your choice really, the easy way or the hard way…"

Suddenly there was a sound of hoof-beats and the distinctive yelling of Corona's guards when they are trying to sneak up on a criminal. I decided right then and there that the twins could handle this problem all on their own and I ran out as though there was a fire behind me. Something stuck out in my brain for some reason repeating over and over 'join your lady-friend at the bottom of the river…' Flynn Rider was no hero… but he certainly couldn't just let a damsel in distress remain… well in distress. I ran as fast as I could toward the sound of rushing water hoping that maybe I wasn't too late. I thought on that for a moment, why did I care if this girl died? She only brought me trouble. I shook the idea away. The river expanded from a distant blue line into the large swelling stream that flowed straight into the dam and onto the canal system. This could be tricky. The rolling water seemed more turbulent then usual and I held almost no hope of finding this girl in its rocky banks, but I had to try.

"Giselle! Can you hear me?" I yelled feeling a little foolish. I looked down at my feet and saw a small brown object moving. It was the chipmunk thing. I picked him up and he started coughing terribly. "Where is Giselle? Is she alright?"

"That thug friend of yours threw her straight in. I held on to her as long as I could but she disappeared." I tried to think, wading into the water some I looked to see if I could see any sign of the pink fabric of her dress. Then on a rock in the middle of the river I saw some torn light pink fabric. I dove into the rushing current and swam towards what I hoped would be the girl. It was only a torn swatch. I held on to the rock in disbelief. They had really killed some girl just because she was with me. What would I do now? I was getting ready to swim back to the river bank when out of nowhere a giant log came floating down the river. The impact pulled me under and I could not remember which way was up. Or was it down that I was looking for? My lungs began screaming for oxygen and I felt my heart racing. Just when the black circles threatened to close in on my eyes my hand reached above the water and I shot towards the air above me.

My relief was short lived. I was in the middle of the lake formed by the dam rushing toward the wooden blockade. I was sure to be washed over it and down onto the hard canyon floor. I closed my eyes and waited for the fall to begin.

* * *

><p>Rapunzel<p>

I found myself in a very dirty room almost the same size as the center room of my tower. I looked for a clock to find what time it was but there was only some small box with glowing numbers. 'Well it's probably seven.' I thought to myself and began to pick things up off the small table central to the room.

Seven a.m. the usual morning line-up

Start on the chores and sweep 'til the floor's all clean

Polish and wax do laundry and mop and shine up

Sweep again and by then it's like seven fifteen

And so I'll-

Suddenly I paused on a shelf in a room that I found there were huge books, and not just three but nearly fifteen all that I had never seen before. I looked at as many titles as I could: 'New York Rules and Regulations for Annulment, American Law: A history of laws and amendments'. The list continued on but my eye caught on one small book titled 'Great Women of Our Times'. I picked it up and brought it back to the half bed where I had slept. The words inside where strange to me and there were pictures of people. The first page I opened to was labeled "Rosa Parks". I sat looking at the strange words and pictures completely captivated until I heard a small noise. I looked up; the little girl was staring at me with a strange look on her face.

"Did you have that much hair last night?"

"Yes…" I replied a little unsure why she was asking about my hair.

"How do you walk?" I looked at her a little confused. "Can I braid it?"

"What is braiding?" I asked.

"Here I'll show you." She said reaching for my hair.

"Umm… be very careful with it please." I said very much nervous. Mother had been the only person who ever touched my hair. I watched in fascination as the girl took my hair and carefully crossed the strands over the other.

"What's your name?" She asked after a few minutes of this 'braiding'.

"Rapunzel, what's yours?"

"That's a funny name. My name is Morgan."

"That's a funny name too."

"Morgan what are you doing?" A voice asked from the doorway. I jumped in surprise.

"Look I braided her hair." Morgan explained showing him the thick blonde strand that still stretched across the floor.

"That's all your hair?" He asked.

"Yes, I like it long." I replied unsure of what to say. Just then there was a soft knock at the door. The man, I hadn't caught his name, opened the door.

"Good morning Nancy." He said "Morgan's not quite ready for school just yet if you could wait just a minute-"

"Can I come in? Maybe I can help-"

"I really don't think-"

"Don't be silly, Robert." The person at the door said pushing her way in some. "Oh my word! Robert who is this?" She asked seeing me.

"My name is Rapunzel and I-"

"What is she doing here… and is that hair?"

"Nancy its nothing we found her last night and-"

"She stayed over here last night?"

"No it wasn't like-"

"We agreed that I wouldn't stay the night because you had Morgan, and I though I'm lucky, he's sensitive. I didn't realize you were worried about crowd control!" She said moving towards the door.

"Wait, what about taking Morgan to school? You know grown-up girl bonding time?"

"What, so you can have some grown-up girl bonding time? I don't think so." With that she left and Robert ran out after her.

"Nancy!" I heard him yelling.

"What just happened?" Morgan asked looking at me.

"I don't know, I don't think they're happy with each other right now." I said.

"Oh." Morgan looked so sad I knew I had to find some way to cheer her up. I thought for a second.

"Do you have any paint?" I asked her.

"I think I have something better then paint." She said grabbing my hand and leading me into one of the rooms. It was pink and pretty, I was sure it was hers. She pulled out a yellow box that held lots of small, colorful things inside. Then she pulled out small white sheets. I was confused for a moment then she started coloring on it and I got the idea. It took me some time to get used to the strange magic paint but my pictures soon met my standard. We hadn't been coloring long when Robert came back to the room.

"Come on Morgan, we're going to be late." He said and with that the two of them left.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Thank you to all of you who have been reviewing I love seeing your responses and ideas about what will happen next. To those of you who aren't reviewing Narissa puts a curse on you forever. Or I do, so what. Reviews please :)<strong>


End file.
